


I Like Turtles

by Ladywordsmyth



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladywordsmyth/pseuds/Ladywordsmyth
Summary: Aziraphale adopts a tortoise. Crowley gets jealous of the new reptile in his angel's life and decides to play snake again.





	I Like Turtles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick story ( likely only 2-3 chapters) that came to me as sort of a funny scenario that spiraled into me writing about a jealous snake.

It was a silly notion at first...but after much thought, Aziraphale decided to act on it. He was ready for a pet.  
  
Deciding on an animal was the difficult part but Aziraphale was certain where to start his search; books. Research was such an exciting step in the process, he wondered if he would ever make a definitive choice or just continue reading textbooks for years to come.  
  
Surprisingly, Aziraphale found the answer to his question a lot quicker than he had expected. All it took for him to decide was a glance at '_An Origin of Species_' and he knew.  
  
Charles Darwin was known for many things but, in particular, his study of creatures on the Galapagos Islands. He was even known for owning a tortoise that outlived him by many years. It was the perfect pet; a tortoise!  
  
Aziraphale was by no means a stranger to life and death but as a largely immortal being, it seems almost silly to acquire a pet that would only live a few decades (if that). He had almost decided on a parrot, but wasn't keen on the noise factor in his cozy bookshop. Several tortoise species, however, can live just as long as a parrot. Not to mention, they are quiet and not particularly messy which would be ideal for Aziraphale.  
  
Now that he had decided on his choice of pet, the next step would be how to procure one. Aziraphale was certain he wanted to adopt one if possible and was willing to travel if needed. He looked through his phone for the closest Animal Rescue Center.  
  
For the next hour, Az called around to every rescue in England looking for a tortoise. Sadly, tortoises were considered "exotic" species to most places and were often snapped up by other reptile enthusiasts.  
  
Aziraphale had just hung up the phone on the last rescue in the country, and was feeling defeated, when his phone rang. It was a miracle! A reptile smuggler's home had been raided and a rescue in Chelsea had just recieved several new animals. Wouldn't you know it, three of the seized creatures were tortoises!?   
  
Aziraphale was overjoyed and asked if one of the tortoises could be held for him for a few hours. The Rescue agreed and suggested several pet shops where he could acquire the neccessary items for his new pet.  
  
For another hour and a half, Aziraphale shopped for his new tortoise. He, of course, bought several new books regarding pet tortoises so he could continue learning about his new reptile friend as well as all the required items for a new tortoise habitat.  
  
It was nearly 5pm when Aziraphale finally was able to bring home his new companion, he had lovingly named Erasmus ( after Charles' father, the original Darwin).  
  
Aziraphale popped Erasmus into his new tank and turned on the heat lamp.  
  
"Welcome to your new home, Erasmus," Aziraphale whispered, feeding the tortoise some lettuce.  
  
Several days passed, each ending similarly with Aziraphale bonding with his tortoise while tidying the shop. Several patrons had stopped to inquire about the new addition and he was only too happy to introduce his new pet. He was quick to correct when a customer would call Erasmus a 'turtle.' He was a tortoise, clearly.  
  
After several days of the same, Crowley finally dropped by. Having not discussed his new pet, his friend was puzzled.  
  
"Angel? When the hell did you get a _turtle_?"  
  
"He is a tortoise, my dear. Turtles are aquatic, you see. Meet Erasmus." Aziraphale beamed at the demon.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, the next chapter should be up ASAP and will likely be the fluffy (scaley) conclusion so stay tuned!


End file.
